A Thousand Suns
by PyroNeko
Summary: What is going through your mind when the love of your life is no longer in your life? A song with a dash of peotry, 1x2 pairing. Warning: Shounen Ai. Ends well I promise! :


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Life isn't fair. ;)

This is something that just happened, as these things tend to do. So please if you're of a mind, read and review.

A Thousand Suns

by: PyroNeko

They say that time heals all wounds  
And for some maybe it does but...  
Time has been passing and still my heart cries.  
I wake up to find loneliness in bed next to me  
At night before my tired eyes finally close  
I beg them to never open again.  
Yes I am weak, but you made me strong.  
Now you are gone, and I am so lost.  
I've wished it a thousand ways,  
Dreamt it countless more.  
Yet in the end, scenarios played through,  
And all my searching with no result,  
Reality comes crashing back and still there is no you.

(Chorus)

Please baby come back to me,  
Love me, hold me,  
Say you'll never leave me.  
Give me a promise you'll never break.  
I know not how long this loneliness I can take.  
Oh to manipulate the sands of time,  
And make that promise real.  
I'd do it, yes, you know I would  
If only...if only I could.

(Reprise)

A knock on the door interrupts my thoughts,  
Who would dare come between me and remembering my beloved?  
I slowly stand up and walk to the door,  
Whoever it is they will not stay for long.  
I open the door and am forced to look down,  
A small child is standing there holding a box,  
"Mister, please buy some cookies."  
She says in a trembling voice.  
Yes tremble, I think and then quickly repent.  
It isn't her fault my life has no meaning,  
That "missing and presumed dead",  
Is the mantra my heart chants day in and day out.  
I bend down and try my best to smile at her,  
It is hard for I believe I have forgotten how.  
My mouth feels odd as the corner tips up,  
But just in that instant the message is received,  
And her face lights up bright as a thousand suns.  
I bask in the warmth I have missed for so long,  
Willing it never to end.

(After)

I bought all her cookies with no thought to the taste,  
She'd given me more than mere sustenance could,  
I'd been reminded that...  
Even though my soul had long since been darkened,  
Light still reached the far corners of the galaxy,  
And maybe, just maybe...  
Somewhere in one of those corners,  
That light in the form of hope,  
Would reach across time and space,  
And illuminate the one who held my heart.

(Chorus)

Please baby come back to me,  
Love me, hold me,  
Say you'll never leave me.  
Give me a promise you'll never break.  
I know not how long this loneliness I can take.  
Oh to manipulate the sands of time,  
And make that promise real.  
I'd do it, yes, you know I would  
If only...if only I could.

That night I fell asleep with a name on my lips,  
Your name so precious I savored the feel,  
Something I hadn't done in such a long time.  
Early the next morning I awoke with a jump,  
My dream for once not a nightmare,  
Still clinging softly in my memory.  
I could not understand why such a soft knock,  
Could wake me up from my soundest sleep.  
I threw on a robe and stumbled to the door,  
Determined to get rid of the person ASAP,  
As I had been the day before.  
I reached for the handle, threw open the door,  
And froze.  
My sleep blurred eyes betray me,  
That must be what it is,  
It's just my crazy neighbor I thought,  
I'm sure that's it, no sweat.  
I rubbed my eyes with my free hand,  
And opened them again.  
It wasn't my annoying neighbor,  
Not anything of the like.  
And if I hadn't known any better,  
I'd have said it was a ghost.  
For standing there in front of me,  
Battered, thin, bruised and torn,  
Was the heart of me,  
The soul of me,  
The sum of all my love,  
Wrapped up in human form.  
My mind was blank,  
I could not move,  
My brain couldn't comprehend.

(Chorus)

Please baby come back to me,  
Love me, hold me,  
Say you'll never leave me.  
Give me a promise you'll never break.  
I know not how long this loneliness I can take.  
Oh to manipulate the sands of time,  
And make that promise real.  
I'd do it, yes, you know I would  
If only...if only I could.

Then one word unlocked me,  
My name on his lips.  
"Heero" He whispered.  
I surged forward instantly,  
And embraced him fiercely,  
Holding him close to my heart.  
"Ow" I heard him squeak,  
And instantly loosened my grip.  
"I'm sorry, I forgot. I'm just so glad..."  
"It's ok, I am too you know."  
Then kissed me with lips,  
I'd almost forgotten the silken feel of.  
One more kiss, and we broke apart.  
"I need a shower do you mind too much?"  
I had to think a moment,  
To prod my brain to work.  
Mind? I thought, of course I don't mind.  
You're here, with me, and that's all I care.  
You do whatever you like.  
I didn't realize I'd said it out loud,  
Until the slightly amused look on his face gave it all away.  
He turned and started toward the bathroom,  
And stumbled barely catching himself.  
I was there in an instant to aid my support,  
"How about we just take a bath?" I asked,  
"I think it might be easier".  
"We? I like the sound of that."  
As he spoke a smile blossomed across his battered face,  
And a thousand suns shone brilliantly into the deepest reaches of my soul.


End file.
